


What's New Pussycat

by Nanashura



Category: Shin Megami Tensei Series, Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne
Genre: AU where ur the demi fiend instead of Hitoshura, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lesbian Sex, Magical Tattoos, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering, im here to post reader inserts for this fandom, titties are out, yes you dont wear a shirt or bra either bc you dont care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 21:18:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13935612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanashura/pseuds/Nanashura
Summary: So a demon who never wears a shirt and a cat babe walk into a bar.





	What's New Pussycat

"I know the name of the organization in Ginza," the Nekomata cheerfully said, "I have an idea if you do something naughty with me. I'll tell you the name!"  
  
"Sounds purrfect." Was your reply.  
  
Admittedly, wandering around the Underground Mall to gather information. You didn't expect sex to be one of the steps to acquire said information but you suppose this was more preferable compared to demons who asked for insane amounts of mecca or items.  
  
The Nekomata led you to a private room to make sure any other demons or souls wouldn't bother you. It was quite a decorated room with the lighting coloring the room a dim pink and various candles lit up to fill the room with a wonderful scent. You smirked as with Nekomata being too distracted with her excitement, you quickly turned her around to face you and pushed her down on the bed.  
  
Her ears lowered as she looking up at you, lust was clearly seen in her eyes. She yelped as your claws tore at her clothes turning them into shreds. Her entire body now being exposed to you. You lowered Nekomata's mask as you lowered yourself to kiss her. She softly moaned as she slightly opened her mouth to let your tongue in. You were pleased with how eager she was. She tilted her head more to kiss you more deeply as your tongues slid against each other. Her arousal grew as she felt you lightly grinding against her.  
  
You pulled back for air, making Nekomata whimper at the loss. She reached back to pull you down again, her hand wrapping around the horn on your neck. She gasped hearing a low growl from you, thinking it was a bad move she was about to apologize until she felt your mouth latch onto her right breast. Nekomata mewled as you began to suck on her nipple while your hand roamed down to her crotch.  
  
She moaned as you began to rub her clit in quick circles. She spreaded her legs more and wrapped her tail around your wrist as her hips moved along with your hand. You paid close attention to her body as you could feel her hips lightly twitch when you pressed harder on her clit. "I'm going to-" Nekomata whined loudly as she suddenly felt your mouth unlatch from her breast and her fingers leaving her lower area.  
  
"W-what was that for?" Nekomata pouted, you chuckled petting her head. "Can't let you have all the pleasure kitty." You stepped off the bed and began to unbutton your shorts and slid them off along with your panties.  
  
You returned to Nekomata as she sat up with her head titled to see what you had in mind next. You laid down with your legs spread, "Do a good job of pleasuring me and I'll let you cum."  
  
Nekomata's pupils grew big seeing the sight of your glistening pussy. She immediately crawled in between your legs, not wasting any time, her tongue began licking up and down your pussy. Her ears perked up hearing a quiet moan come out of you and she could see your tattoos turn from a cool blue to a deep magenta. Gaining more confidence she circled her tongue around your clit before going to suck on it. "Fuuuck, good girl." She heard you moan, Nekomata had to admit she really liked hearing that.  
  
She popped her mouth off your clit and lowered down to lap up your juices. Deciding she needed more she inserted her tongue into you, your taste was practically addicting. She could hear your moans grow louder, and heard you whisper "I'm so fucking close."  
  
Nekomata went back up to your clit and quickly began to suck on it again, her tongue flicking it. You growled feeling your climax come closer, gripping the sheets tightly. Your tattoos beginning to glow brighter. Nekomata pressed her tongue hard against licking from side to side now. "Nekomata!" She heard you cry out her name as your hips bucked against her tongue as you orgasmed.  
  
She raised her head from between your legs, panting for air. Looking up at you, she saw your satisfied expression. "Did I do good?" She timidly asked.  
  
You giggled as you pet her again. "You did fantastic kitten," a mischievous look was in your eyes now, "now time for your reward." You patted the empty space of the bed next to you. "C'mon I promise it'll be good."

Nekomata nodded as she laid next to you. She spreaded her legs, looking up at you. You lowered a hand to her pussy, beginning to slowly tease her. Playing with her clit and getting her dripping wet again. After a few seconds and deciding she was now prepared enough, now you slid a finger inside her. She lightly gasped as you slowly moved it in and out before entering another finger.  
  
She mewled, feeling your fingers thrust deeper and curl up to hit her g-spot. Noticing her reaction you knew you hit the right spot. Your fingers moved quickly as you began to abuse Nekomata's g-spot, her moans turning a more higher pitch as the stimulation felt extremely good. She began to play with her breasts and looked up at you "Please don't stop, it feels so good!" Nekomata was caught off guard by suddenly feeling you speed up more and increase the pressure. She felt strange, a unfamiliar feeling building up inside her as you continued.  
  
You could see her hips begin to slightly twitch again, using your thumb you pressed on her clit. You saw her throw her head back letting out a loud moan with her hips raising up. Feeling accomplishment as you saw that she began to squirt, Nekomata covered her face in embarrassment as you pulled out your fingers to continue rubbing her clit as she kept squirting. You enjoyed hearing her cry out as she squirted particularly hard.  
  
Nekomata slumped down on the bed exhausted and sweaty, "So was that worth it?" You looked at her. She weakly nodded catching her breath. "By the way the organization is called the Assembly of Nihilo."  
  
"That's all I needed kitten, but this was fun." You were about to get up before Nekomata's hand grabbed you. "Can you please stay a little while longer?" She begged. You turned back to look at her, you were tired and the last thing you wanted was to fight demons while fatigued. "Alright, just for tonight," You said. "But let's get these damp sheets off."  
  
Nekomata got off the bed stumbling a bit as her legs were still shaking a bit. You quickly removed the sheets throwing them on the floor, luckily you saw some blankets folded in the room. You gathered a blanket and saw Nekomata already laying back on the bed. You laughed, "That tired?" You got on next to her and covered your bodies with the blanket.  
  
Nekomata snuggled between your breasts, "It was your fault." She whined. You smiled before closing your eyes. Best demon negotiation ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is trash, it's self indulgence and I wrote it at like 1 am while blasting The Neighborhood songs. I'll come up with something else but it'll be way different. It's a surprise.


End file.
